The Mission
by the darkest corner
Summary: this story is about the gang and everyone else but all grown up


By: godzlilangel Chapter 1- Catching up

As to clue you in on what's happened yes Naruto has finally become Hokage and Sakura is off as a part of special units and Sasuke has been off on random missions to make himself stronger and find his brother Itachi. Lee is now just like Gai and has his own squad to look after and is still crazy about Sakura but as always she still sees him as her freaky bushy eye browed friend. As for the rest of lee's team they have been sent on an under cover mission and have yet to return. Hinata still has the hots for Naruto but he's still as slow as ever and doesn't realize it. As for Kiba he's off as part of the A.N.B.U squad and yes Akamaru is with him, and their other squad member Shino died on a mission. Ino is also part of a special unit and now dating Shikamaru. Garra, Temari, and Kankuro are now friends with all of them and stop in to say hello every now and then.

Chapter 2- The reunion

Sasuke smiles slightly

He looks up and is outside the hidden leaf village and walks in

Both Naruto and Sakura are there to greet him. As soon as they see him all you hear is a loud "Hi Sasuke" from Sakura. Sasuke looks up at them and immediately walks over and hugs Naruto. Naruto looks at him and is very shocked.

"its been a while Naruto"

Sakura stares at them and her jaw drops

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yea it has sasuke"

That's all Naruto could get out still in shock by sasukes hug.

Sakura ran up between them with a weird look on her face.

"sasuke its been a long time since I have seen you"

Sakuras other half : Omg I cant believe he hugged that bum Naruto and not me!

Sasuke looked a little annoyed

"yea sure whatever Sakura"

he was blowing her off like usual.

"So Naruto what have you….."

sakura cut him off

"Sasuke im on a special unit's team"

Sasuke walked around her.

"yea so what have you been up to Naruto"

"uhhhhhhhhhh Not much im just being Hokage and all"

"That's great so you actually became Hokage"

Naruto nodded still freaked out.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing

"so sssasu.. I mean sasuke do you have a place to stay"

he gave her a weird smile like im annoyed leave me alone

"yea I do actually im gonna stay with naruto"

"HUH"

Naruto was freaking out.

"you cant stay with me…."

Sasuke cut him off

"why are you living with someone"

"well no"

"Ok then its settled"

Naruto and Sasuke headed Towards Narutos house leaving Sakura just standing there in total amazement. She ran after them not totally comprehending what just happened.

Sakura was screaming

"HEYYYYYYYYYY WHAT ABOUT ME"

They just kept walking and didn't turn around. Sakura sat down on a swing and was thinking to her self what the fuck just happened she couldn't believe it. She started thinking of a way to get sasuke to pay attention to her.

she sighed

"I didn't wait this long just to be ignored by him"

Chapter 3- The mission

Its dark out and Naruto and Sasuke are in the house and Sakuras off planning a way to get Sasuke back.

Naruto sat alone in his room thinking about what happened today.

"Man sasuke has been acting really weird I wonder what's up with him…"

"I guess something happened on his missions and he just changed"

Naruto shook his head and had a weird look on his face thinking to himself nothing could change Sasuke and why would Sasuke let anything change him.

The next morning Naruto came barging into sasukes room and all you could see were piles off magazines. Naruto walked and picked one up figuring it was eechi but when he picked it up he noticed that all the pages were filled with guys.

"Eh"

He put the magazine down and looked over at sasuke.

"Well whatever floats his boat I always say"

Naruto walked over nudging Sasuke to wake up and he just laid there. Naruto stood up and sighed and then kicked him in the stomach and sasuke jumped up not looking very happy about it.

"Damn it's about time you got up Sasuke"

"Come on get dressed we need to go find Sakura"

"Why the hell do we need to get Sakura"

"Cause the other Hokage and I have decided that the three of us should go on a very important mission"

"Eh what kind of mission?"

"It's a under cover mission so were going to have to blend in with everyone else"

"Hmmmmmmm"

"This might be fun"

Sasuke smiled and naruto just stared at him still creped out that he was actually smiling

Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the house and found Sakura on a swing in the middle of town and told her all about the mission

Sakura smiled and thought how this would be the perfect time to dress up and look sexy to get Sasukes attention

Sakura and Sasuke both looked at naruto excited and at the same time said

"When do we leave?"

"Uhhhh tonight"

Naruto blinked a few times looking at the two of them

That night the three of them set off on there way to the sound ninja village to find the person who was planning to join forces with each of the nations to take down the village hidden in the leaves. The mission would require them to be on their best and no screw ups were permitted.

Chapter 4- The festival

By the time they reached the sound village they were dressed in normal cloths and found out that that night there was a festival. They had no choice and decided to go to have some fun before the mission.

That night Sakura was wearing a pink kimono with pink flowers on it and her hair up in a bun and a chop stick going in each side to make an X. Naruto was wearing an orange robe type thing and Sasukes wearing a black one with blue trimming. The first thing Naruto ran to was the ramen stand. If it was one thing that hadn't changed about Naruto this would be it he still loved his ramen. He sat on a stool drooling

"Three bowls of ramen please"

He looked behind him at Sasuke and Sakura...

"So what are you guys eating?"

The both fell over

Sasuke just looked at naruto and smiled a little.

"He sure can eat"

Sakura nodded and laughed a little thinking it was funny. Sakura looked at Sasuke thinking of something to say.

"Uhhhh hey Sasuke do you want to ride the Ferris wheel with me?"

He looked at her and shrugged.

"Sure whatever"

Sakura smiled and squealed a little and was thinking yes ill finally be able to be alone with Sasuke without that dang naruto butting in and a whole ride alone with sasuke. She couldn't stop smiling about it and grabbed sasukes arm and held it.

They both got on the Ferris wheel and Sakuras eyes shifted over every so often looking at Sasuke.

"Uhh Sasuke could you look over here for a second"

He turned his head to look at Sakura about to say something to her then she leaned over and kisses him. He looked at her for a moment shocked and kissed her back a few times before the ride was over. They both got off and Sakura was totally spacing out and thinking omg I kissed Sasuke I actually kissed he. She was sort of walking around in a daze looking up not paying attention to where she was going and walked right into a pole and passed out. When she woke up she was in a dark room on a bed not knowing where she was her first reaction she panicked and jumped up running and sliding the door open and yelled Sasukes name once and when she opened the door she looked down and Sasuke and Naruto were playing cards.

"Uhhh what happened to me"

"You passed out after Naruto finished his ramen we were all about to start going on rides and you walked into a pole"

"But didn't me and you go on the Ferris wheel"

Sasuke looked at her and made that crazy twirl with his finger and naruto looked at him and whispered,

"Maybe she hit her head to hard"

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura walked back into her room and sat down.

"I don't believe it… it was just a dream"


End file.
